


Spiderman: New Home

by DamnItzAmb



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItzAmb/pseuds/DamnItzAmb
Summary: Aunt May dies in a car crash.The avengers adopt Peter.But what will happen when Peter Parker meets a strange man named Wade Wilson?





	Spiderman: New Home

Peters day started off normal. He woke up to May pulling him off his bed. He ate burnt toast coated in butter and then had a shower.

He put on his newest science pun shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He stuffed his Spiderman suit in his bag and ran out the door. He got to the train just as it was about to leave.

School was normal. He hardly paid attention to his classes or when Flash bullied him.

He fanboyed with Ned as MJ rolled her eyes with a fond smile that was hardly noticeable. It was just a normal day.

Then during lunch his spider sense started to tingle. He looked around but there was no danger.

He kept looking around waiting. But nothing happened.

To him at least.

Ten minutes into his last class he was called into the principal's office. A sense of dread overcame him.

His spider sense screamed at him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood.

As soon as he got to the office he was enveloped in a hug. All he could see was the blonde hair of the office lady.

She quickly let him go. 'The principal is waiting for you.' She gestured to the office door and attempted to smile.

He walked inside and looked at the principal, Mr Jones. Mr Jones look at him sadly. 'Peter... I'm so sorry I have to tell you this....'

Mr Jones frowned. 'Peter... Your aunt... She was in an accident. A car crash. She died on impact. I'm so sorry.'

Peter just felt numb. He shook his head and started screaming. 'That isn't true! You're lying!' 

His chair fell uselessly to the ground as Peter stood.

He ran out of the office, out of the school. He ignored the people calling after him.

He was alone.


End file.
